You Can Make A Carrot Blush Sometimes
by Chang-chang83
Summary: You accidentally let something slip out. Midorima x Reader insert


_**I was talking to a friend and alas I was talking about kinks. I also read some Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction and stumbled on a strange one, that kind of intrigued me. Feel free to check it out:**_

 _ **Daddy by nsfw ON AO3. Rin Matsuoka/Reader**_

 _ **So yeaaah this is the origin of this story. I just imagined myself in that situation, the guy I would want to do with this and voila.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **It's probably gonna be OOC.**_

 _ **I also think there should be more Midorima fics, cute little tsun carrot!**_

* * *

It pissed you off. Not "it" but rather he pissed you off. You wondered how the superstitious tsundere carrot could be so. Relentless. You knew it was within his nature to rub people up the wrong way due to his over-confidence in his abilities, but you didn't know it would and could surpass the basketball court.

It was now summer, so the cicadas were rampant, among other things. School was now on its final dregs and the end of year exams were over, now everyone was looking forward to no school. You wrongly assumed that Shintaro would be busy with basketball practice, since Shutoku was one of the three kings of Basketball in Tokyo . Not that you minded, you enjoyed seeing him in his element; you watched him effortlessly and gracefully shoot his notorious three-pointers.

"Ohhh she's watching her boyfriend Midorima-kun again~" A random girl nearby mentioned you.

"She looks like she's in love. I want to feel like that!"

"It's not too surprising is it? I mean it is Midorima-kun for God's sake, it's not like he's a playboy. I bet he's real secure, but the sex is probably boring. I mean you gotta have equal exchange I guess." A girl snickered. You smirked at hearing this, they didn't know shit.

You refocused on the practice match and you saw Midorima effortlessly shoot his famous three-pointer, turning around before it even went through the basket. You watched him with a smirk on your face as he pushed up his glasses, walking away. Cocky bastard. He looked up at you, his long lower eyelashes that you were envious of were magnified, and his emerald eyes glaring at you. You felt your smirk slip, there was always something about his cutting, powerful intense that made you uneasy, but hyper sensitive and tingly.

Then he smirked.

Pushing his glasses up further with those powerful fingertips.

Oh he knew, he knew what he was doing, and most importantly, he was confident. No, he was over confident about his abilities, but the thing is, he had every right to be so.

One would think that Midorima Shintaro, a top student, an Oha Asa follower and one of the Generation of Miracles would be inexperienced in sex. You had a little crush on the tsun carrot, but you never imagined that he could be so, incredible. You didn't sleep around a lot, but you did have a couple boyfriends before the carrot, and they were mediocre. The thrill of intimacy and new feelings had instantly lost their charm with them after the first time thus explaining why you had low expectations when it came to Midorima Shintaro.

And boy were you surprised and pleasantly so. The first time with him was the usual sweet tingle, shyness and coyness that you were used to. Nothing too different from all those other times, however you found yourself craving more of his delicate, soft touches.  
You hadn't admitted it to him, yet. However you had thought about him a lot, and especially at night, your hand instinctively dips down behind your panties, as you envisioned more sessions with him. Which was unusual for you due to your ex's track record.

Although you dreamed about them, you never would have thought the Midorima Shintaro; the superstitious, Oha Asa follower would have an insatiable lust. Maybe it was because all of the pent up energy, or maybe lack of female energy on the court and he needed an outlet or input of it. Whatever it was, was a huge surprise to you and you liked it despite your adamant determination to not admit it, because you often thought of yourself as a strong, growing independent women. You hated to that he pinned you down, good and hard and hated it even more that you liked it. You liked it a lot, you could even say you love it, and in fact it was the only thing you thought about these days. And you knew he knew, and you also knew he enjoyed, no, he took pride in knowing that he had intruded on your mind and soul and entity.

God how he broke you, tore you to pieces, forced you to tears, but you craved it. Like a scratch you needed to itch, constantly; at school, home, shopping with your friends, even at dinner, it was almost ridiculous how much you needed him. _Almost,_ meaning you knew there was a compelling argument to why you desired the insatiable, superstitious carrot. Although you were a strong, healthy, girl that was determined and enjoyed her independence, you loved how helpless he made you feel.

It was now the summer holidays, a time filled with ice cream, sunlight, warmth and incredible heat. You were supposed to be meeting up with your cousin, who was a close friend of yours. However you had to ask for a rain check, a little too late.

"Hey (name) where are you?" your cousin called. "I've been calling your phone for like ten minutes!"

"Ohh~" You cried out, you could barely hold onto your phone, you tried to keep your noise as minimal as possible.

"So where are you?!" She asked angrily. His fingers danced along your hips, trailing down the length of your slick slit where he was already buried in you to his base. You lean your head back in sweet, tantalising agony. He nips on your other earlobe, his deep warm breath fanning your sweaty neck, as you try to keep your moans non-existent.

"I-I'm, I'm-"You repeat, you can barely keep your head up above the delicious fog of lust, intimacy and love let alone string a couple words together to make a coherent sentence. You try to control yourself a little, squeezing your legs together, trying to hold him still, so you can at least give an excuse. However the cocky bastard was persistent and much much stronger than you were, and knocked your legs apart, holding one of your thighs in one hand and twisting your nipple in the other.

"Shit~" You curse, he knew how much you love being fondled, especially your breasts and it worked out well that Midorima Shintaro loved soft breasts and feeling your hard nipples between his caressing fingertips. You could feel the vibration of his groan as he shifted in you, he could feel that tell tale tightness and began to chase the climax. And he chased after it in such a way that made your head fade into blissful nothingness and caused your brain to go numb. All you could think, feel, smell, sense was him and he was confident about that.

"What! What's happening?!" You could hear her nasal voice, your fingertips barely holding the phone.

"I'm afraid (name) is busy right now, I will make sure she will call you back." He easily took the phone, and ended the call, dropping it onto the floor. He threaded his long fingers through yours, kissing you, knowing how tight you got when you received his hot sloppy kisses. He didn't like being messy, but when it came to you, his lust and love for you, he would give you anything you wanted. Sure it seemed superficial, but he was sure, in fact confident that there were deeper feelings running below. And despite his natural tsundere nature, he loved spoiling you, simply because he loved your reaction to him.

He knew you had a few boyfriends before him which made him worry about his performance after his first time with you. This should have deterred any further attraction he had for you, yet he couldn't stop thinking about you. He couldn't help but jack off to you, your sweet groans, your tone of voice that was especially right when you called his name. Even your strange little laugh, and the smell of your hair after the day you washed it; all of you was enough to fill him up with this sweet, addictive taste that fuelled his confidence. And it often led to overconfidence that turned him to the hybrid of God, man and beast that he was right now. When he pulled out of you, all the way to the tip it made your mind fade, and you felt hollow, but hot and stuffy at the same time. You whined, you were so close and the bastard had to pull out when you were on the brink.

Your body always felt hot and cold when you with him and your senses were overloaded with Midorima, all you could do is whine, cry, whisper his name desperately. Sweat flavoured your skin as he toyed with you, and your cries mixed with your low breathy moans concocted his favourite soundtrack.

"Beg for it." His low baritone voice demanded. You could do nothing but obey. Although it was only a few seconds it felt like hours, as you tried to fight your damned pride that was resurfacing, and your desperate need for a climax was building. You groan, stutter, nothing coherent.

"I said. Beg. For. It." You feel his arms slide around your waist, as he pinches, rubs and squeezes your clit, to hurry the process.

"Please Daddy." You let slip, desperately. The cold wave of shock and embarrassment override you. He sits up, and turns you around properly, you see him grin, which confuses you. You see his magnified long eyelashes, and that piercing gaze with those dark, dusty nephrite colour eyes that makes you shiver and go weak. He chuckles, looking at you expectantly.

"Well then." Stroking your cheek, giving you a simultaneously amused and smug expression which made him unjustly even more handsome.

"Please Daddy." He takes your hand, and helps you wrap your fingers around his length, guiding your hand up and down him. You lean down, maintaining his gaze, as you continue stroking him. You let your other hand wander down to tease yourself as you tentatively lick up his length, still holding his gaze. Flattening your tongue against the underside of his cock, tickling the frenulum, you could feel him shudder, and hiss. You smiled up at him, taking your mouth off him, only the corner of your lips grazing him, as you grip him firmly.

"Daddy isn't fully pleased, nanodayo." He threads his fingers through your hair, as you continue your ministrations. Eventually leading him to holding your head down, as he thrusted his hips to your face, hearing his cuss and your name spilling out involuntarily and desperately of his slack jaw, as he finished down your throat. Sure it was a little sleazy, and seen as degrading, but you would be lying if you said you didn't like it. You liked it when he lost his control, and poured it into you, he could be a little uptight and guarded but it was well worth it in times like this.

His hips and back felt loose and numb, as he finished in your throat. You had that soft, velvety sweet spot that made him lose his mind, and turned on that instinct to hump your throat, like the filthy insatiable beast he was. He loved how you looked with his fingers threaded in your hair, the feeling of the strands of your hair squeezed between his fingers. His jaw dropping a little, his eyes hooded, gazing down at you with that filthy, egotistical smirk that only increased your hunger for him, as he slides out of your sticky, slimy mouth. He could feel the weight of his limp cock drop, making this situation a reality than a sick, filthy wet dream he would be reluctant to wake up from.

"Show Daddy how much of a good girl you are." You open your mouth, showing his thick white cum, and watching you gulp it down. He already came, but he could already feel his dick becoming aroused again. He pushes up his glasses again, and pulls you into him, caressing you gently and sweetly. He opens your legs again, you're much more pliable now, he sees your hands still mindlessly rubbing over your clit, and he assumes that you're over stimulated, but he wasn't finished yet. He wanted to see how far he could push you, he was confident it could get a few more memories for his solo sessions.

He makes your back straighten, as the sensation of hot, cold lightening jolt your body. Making you convulse painfully yet pleasantly, making you bite your lip. He bites your earlobe, he's confident you're going to break and he's going to take the sweet victory and treasure of it all.

"Please fuck me." You groan. He chuckles, you were on the verge, and he was going to send you crashing.

"Please what?" Pushing you closer to the edge.

"Please Daddy! Please fuck my pussy with your cock. I want only your cock Daddy!" You whine, not caring if the damned bastard was smirking or feeling over-confident with his abilities and pushing you off the cliff. You just want to feel him and only him.

He rewards you, groping your tits, pulling on your nipples making you squeeze his intruding fingers. You lean back onto his hot, sweaty, musky chest, God how much you loved feeling his muscles, his hard body pressed on your back, it just makes you burn and freeze since you feel so secure and horny at the same time. Your body becoming a useless, sack of flesh and bones, he chuckles knowing you were reaching your limit. He plunges into you, drowning you in kisses, as he fills you up to his base, as he shudders at the mere tight, wet sensation that was now encompassing his entire being.

"You're such a good, wet, sloppy little girl for Daddy." He groans in your ear hoarsely as he wasn't expecting you tighten up even more. You were such a sucker for dirty talk, and now it was another weapon in his arsenal against you, it was incredible, leaving the taste of his talent in your etched in your memory, skin and heart.  
He rewarded you by slamming his hips into you, each slam was packaged with the slap of heated sweaty skin and the deep, internal satisfaction of being full. You can't help but cry his name, making him chuckle.

"Such a good little girl. Tell Daddy how much you like being his sexy, slutty little fucktoy, nanodayo." He whispers, licking your ears, and threading his fingers through yours. You just melt into him. You were like putty in his hands, vulnerable, moulded by his talented fingers.

"I said, tell Daddy how grateful you are that he's fucking you!" He holds your hand and waist tightly, appreciating the heated burn of your skin under his fingertips. He's sure that he wouldn't be able to stand a moment of brushing some part of your skin, without raising a tent, because he'll think of this very moment.

He's pulling all of the way out and splitting you open. You feel the tears sliding out of your eyes, because you've never felt so incredible, as if you could fly. Even though you were burning, freezing, being torn apart, and deliciously sore that promised you that the next few days would have you at your knees at the mere twinge of soreness between your knees. He bites your shoulder, increasing the strength of his grip that was almost bruising, pushing you to confess:

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you for making me your slutty little girl and fucking me with your cock. I love it really. I really love it Daddy! I love being your slutty little fucktoy! " If Midorima Shintaro wasn't hard already, he was harder than iron, pumping in and out of you, as if he wanted to rip you apart and break you. Which was going successfully, he makes you wrap your arms around him as he holds you close to his body, so close that your flesh could meld together. The sound of both of your skins meeting in regular, heated and frustrated patterns resonates in the room. You moan his name out loud, panting and then moaning, it was your mantra and it was being ingrained into his memory.

He squeezes you in a death grip, as he releases himself in you, his hips and legs loosening, as he grunts and moans deeply in your ear. Adrenaline and sweet, hot arousal broke you, your mind and your senses, as you let out a deep, long groan that made your whole lower body deliciously numb.

"Such a good slutty little girl deserves a reward for being so honest." He pulls out of you reluctantly, taking deep pride in the image in front of him. His cream spilling out of your wet, sore pussy. He let out a deep, satisfied groan, and pulled you close to him. Even though he was tsundere by nature, he did like cuddling with you in privacy.

That was the thing with Midorima Shintaro, he didn't like people prying into his business, and now that you were with him, you were his business. He liked doing things with you (and to you) in privacy, and he knew that other males in the school had their filthy eyes on you, who would happily give away their houses just to know one filthy detail of yourself during sex. So it made him incredibly happy that you had this dependence on him, and how much you trusted him, he could see it, and was glad that he wasn't the only one that felt this way. Midorima Shintarou never liked girls who were timid, it just annoyed him because they would always get scared with him, because of his tone and attitude. But you, you were an oddball, a very attractive oddball, one that was forthright and challenged him in many ways he couldn't have imagined.

You turn around to face him, you're a little under his chin, curled up his warm fingers lingering on your sweaty cold skin. You kiss his collar bone, fidgeting as you feel his cream leak out of you. He pulls you closer, you stretch your neck a little to kiss him.

"Thank you Daddy~"

Partly why Midorima Shintaro loved you so, was because you were one of the few people that surprised him, and he liked it.  
He loved using those god damn talented fingers to manipulate your sweet spots that would inevitably destroy you. You were just too cute when you were in that state; needy, helpless and begging him, to do many, many terrible things that would instantly burn the paper if you ever had to write them down. He also loved that you wanted an equal base in the relationship, though it was sometimes unnecessary, you wanted to always return the favour. Multiple times (which made his heart warm as well as his dick rise) but you always felt you were subpar compared to him. You once asked him why, why he never got bored of you, why he didn't run out of insatiable lust for you.

"I'm only going to answer this once, and only once. It may seem like this is just a short term thing, but I assure you, and I am confident that I will never get bored of you. You're simply too amusing, and the fact you don't know it, makes it even better. You make my heart feel lighter and my smile brighter" He kissed you on the head, holding you close to him, as you looked up at him, seeing him blush intensely.

* * *

 _ **Yeaaah. I just want to put this out there:**_

 _ **I do not have "Daddy issues."**_

 _ **I do not have an intense feeling of attraction towards my own father. In fact I think people who like this kink have healthy relationships with their father and do not view their father in an incestral way.**_

 _ **I think the reason why guys like being called "Daddy" because if you look at it metaphorically, a dad is very special person to a child. A source of stability, comfort and love. And for a guy it's rather flattering to be called "Daddy" I guess, because it's a sign of trust from a girl, because you're now the most important guy to her, or at least the other important guy in her life, besides her dad.**_

 _ **Also it's said and hopefully shown in this fic that it's linked to a dominance fantasy.**_

 _ **Anyways, I really liked the tall, superstitious megane, tsun carrot and thought it would be cute.**_

 _ **Probably a load of mistakes lol.**_

 _ **Many thanks**_

 _ **Chang**_

 _ **x**_


End file.
